1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an actuator assembly which has a quick release ability.
2. The Prior Art
A quick release in an actuator is used for temporary release of the activation element for manual setting without the drive unit. Examples of the potential use of a quick release are in hospital beds, patient hoists, fire doors and other constructions where it is important, if not essential, to be able to spontaneously set the activation element.
Actuators with quick release function are well known, for example, EP 685 662 B1, WO 03/033946 A1 and WO 2006/039931 A1 and EP 577 541 B1 all in the name of Linak A/S. The first three documents relate to a quick release construction based on a releasable clutch spring around two cylinder parts. The last document EP 577 541 relates to a quick release construction where a gear can be displaced from engagement.
In some situations it is desirable or essential to activate another function as a result of the quick release. Generally, this may be activation of a power supply and/or controls for the actuator and/or activation of one or more actuators simultaneously with the release of the quick release.
The object of the invention is to provide a solution to the problem described.